The present invention relates to an automatic music playing apparatus with memory devices for memorizing tone information which is read out therefrom, for carrying out an automatic music play.
An automatic music playing apparatus for automatically playing a melody and a rhythm has previously been employed in practical use. Some of the known automatic music playing apparatuses can store tone information such as melody in a memory device such as a RAM (random access memory) or a magnetic tape, by operating a keyboard by the player himself. The stored tone information can be read out for an automatic music play.
Since the conventional automatic music playing apparatus has, however, the function of sequentially reading out and generating a tone at one time, the apparatus cannot automatically perform, for example, a chord which simultaneously employs a plurality of tones and can thus automatically play music with a monotonous expression.
When part of tone information stored in a memory device is corrected, an automatic play or reproduction is carried out from the beginning of the music, and a correction is made by the keyboard in the performance from the position to be corrected when the tone to be corrected is reproduced. However, in case of music having a fast tempo, the timing of depressing a key for correcting the tone can hardly be accurately taken, and the play for correcting the tone must be repeatedly executed.